Love's Protection
by Di Michelle
Summary: I know, this will be extremely corny, but the idea has been in my head forever, and I had to get it out in some way. I always, wondered what the Weasley's reaction would have been to Harry and Ginny's relationship. But to find out in the worst possible way, in the worst moment of their lives? I couldn't help but imagine. Please review and let me know what you think!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world is not mine, it's the creation of JK Rowling and she's a very talented writer. Me, I just like playing with her characters, because they are awesome.**

**AN: I know, this will be extremely corny, but the idea has been in my head forever, and I had to get it out in some way. I always, wondered what the Weasley's reaction would have been to Harry and Ginny's relationship. But to find out in the worst possible way, in the worst moment of their lives? I couldn't help but imagine. Please review and let me know what you think!**

Ginny Weasley was running. She couldn't believe her luck. Harry had given her the perfect opportunity to get out of that stupid room and go help her family. She wasn't about to be the only one sitting back, wondering how her family is doing while this battle raged on around her. No, Ginny was a fighter, always had been and damnit, she was going to fight!

She had been dodging jinxes, spells, curses, and people through the halls, not getting into any combat herself just yet. She was desperately trying to find someone, anyone, from her family, to know that at least one of them was alright.

Suddenly, she was stopped. She couldn't dodge this. A Death Eater was right in front of her. She raised her wand to fight him when she saw strange expression on his face. It was one of recognition. She didn't know how or why he recognized her, or what it mattered, but she knew true fear the minute his lips moved into a feral grin.

Before she could do anything, he stunned her. Unable to fight back, move, or scream, Ginny watched helplessly as her surroundings flew by as he carried her off to God only knows where.

It had all come down to this one moment. Harry Potter stood in front of his greatest enemy, very much alive. He could see the shock in Voldemort's eyes. "Surprised Tom? There are so many things that you don't know about. Don't understand. You can die, Tom, you aren't invincible. Even you can't escape death."

"There are things that you do not know about either Harry. I can still destroy you. Dumbledore believed the greatest power is love? You may believe that, but I believe it is the greatest downfall. You see, it is your greatest weakness Harry Potter. I can use it to have you begging for your death!"

"Love is the most powerful thing on Earth! It is also the greatest protection!"

"Protection Potter? How is it the greatest protection when you can't even protect the very one you love?"

"How have I not protected them?! I died for them!"

"You may have tried in your valiant effort to protect everyone, but look around you, Potter. Isn't someone missing? That very person being the most important to you?"

Harry took a moment, to take his eyes off his nemesis to look around at everyone surrounding him. He looked at all the red heads in the crowd, looking at each individual face. Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Bill, Charlie, even Percy. They were all there. Then, reality set in.

He could tell when Voldemort knew he realized exactly who was missing because his face became a leering, mocking, grin.

"Ah yes, Harry Potter. Where is she? Yes where is she?"

Arthur Weasley didn't know what to think or feel in this one moment. He was standing there, helpless, as the man, yes man, that he considered his own son stood before the most evil being ever in existence. He stood there watching, knowing that Harry was the only one who could end this all. He knew that this man could do it too. He didn't know how, but he knew Harry could. But he couldn't make sense of what Vodemort was saying. He heard Ron's terrified gasp and Hermione's small near silent exclamation of, "No! Oh No!"

He saw immediately, Harry's whole demeanor change as Harry knew of the person that Voldemort was talking about. Try as he might, Harry could not hide the fact that he was terrified, terrified and infuriated. Arthur suspected that is exactly what Voldemort had hoped for. He listened closely as Voldemort continued to taunt Harry.

"She's not here Harry. You tried to protect everyone and yet the one, you wanted least to get hurt, isn't even here. Did you honestly think I wouldn't know? I could read your thoughts boy. I knew what she meant to you. Yes, I have her, no she's not dead, yet. Would you like to see her, Potter. Say a last goodbye?"

Arthur saw Harry desperately trying not to respond. He and Harry both knew that was exactly what Riddle was looking for. But he could also see the despair in Harry's eyes. He didn't know who this girl was, but Harry obviously cared greatly for her, loved her.

"I, being the merciful Lord that I am, will grant you your one last goodbye. To show you, show you all, that I can and will be merciful to all those who stand down to me."

With that said, Voldemort flicked his wand and Arthur saw a figure encased in a bright, magical, light, a cage of some sort. As the figure grew closer, Arthur Weasley knew true dread and fear. There, encased in light was his only daughter.

He could hear the varying reactions of each of his family members, as they each in turn recognized who Voldemort held captive. He saw out of the corner of his eye Hermione holding Ron back and both Charlie and Percy holding his wife back. Thankfully she remained silent. Arthur knew it wouldn't help but add fuel to Voldemort's crazed plan, if he saw any reaction from the crowd. As much as he himself, wanted to physically react to this, he couldn't. He knew the best way to help Harry and his daughter, was to keep his silence. It was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

Arthur tried to keep his eyes on his daughter, but he had to look at Harry and see what the boy would do. Harry was his only hope for saving his daughter. Looking at his son, yes son damnit, he saw the love he held for Ginny in his eyes. He also saw something flicker in his expression. Harry must have come up with something, someway to end this horrible situation.

"If you say you are so merciful, Tom, why keep her encaged with magic? How am I to have a proper goodbye if I can't even touch her? If you let her go, I will go willingly. You can truly kill me."

Arthur heard the gasps throughout the crowd at Harry's words. He couldn't see an end to this despair. He would either lose his daughter, or his son. Arthur Weasley was dying inside. He already lost Fred, who was next?

"Very well, Potter. I am a man of my word." Voldemort said. "If you give yourself willingly, I will let her go, but not before you give yourself up."

"How am I to say goodbye to her?"

"However you wish, but first you must give me your wand."

Arthur noticed a peculiar thing as Voldemort and Harry were talking. Voldemort didn't notice, but Arthur did, and if he had his guess, he suspected that Harry knew it would happen. The magical encasing around Ginny was flickering, trying to fade away. Voldemort, too involved with his conversation with Harry, hadn't noticed.

Arhtur watched hopefully, as the light surrounding his daughter truly started to fade away.

"Very well." Harry replied. He made to give his wand to Voldemort, but right at that moment, the light around Ginny truly extinguished.

Arthur blinked as he saw Harry quickly raise his wand, "Protego!" He yelled causing a shield between Ginny and Voldermort.

Arthur wanted to sigh in relief. His daughter was currently safe, but he knew it wasn't yet over.

"See? There, are so many things you don't know Tom. Just as all the spells you have put over everyone here, hasn't held, that one would not as well because she is protected just as much as everyone. My love for them all protects them from you. If anything, she is the most protected. Now it is just you and me Tom. Let's finish this."

Voldemort drew his wand again, but Harry wasn't done talking.

"Finding it hard to use that wand, Tom? That's because it's allegiance isn't with you. You may have killed Snape, but the wand knew another master before Dumbledore died. Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore before he died, therefore Draco was it's true master."

"Well, that's easy to take care of…" Voldemort started to say but Harry cut him off.

"But you see, I took Draco's wand that night in the manor. Therefore, I am true master of the Elder wand. It will not harm me."

"You seem sure of yourself, Potter. But there is only one way to tell."

Arthur stood in amazement as he watched both Voldemort and Harry raise their wands and say their spells at the exact same moment.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Arthur and everyone, watched as the spells collided and Voldemort's wand flew from his hand, rebounding his own curse on him. The crowd watched as Harry caught the wand from the air and Voldemort fell dead, from his own curse.

The roar from the crowd was deafening. It was done! It was over! Arthur grabbed his sobbing wife as his eyes looked over at Harry, and watched as Harry grabbed Ginny and kissed her. All Arthur could do in that moment, was smile.


End file.
